Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid
You have been identified as a Cahill, a member of a family so significant it has shaped the course of human history. Your family guards the 39 Clues, the source of Cahill power. The Cahills thought the Clues were safe. They were wrong. A new enemy, the Vespers, has emerged that threatens to destroy your family- and the world. The Cahills are preparing an elite force to fight the Vespers. You've been chosen to take part. Briefing You received a call from Amy and Dan. They tell you about the Vespers, and they asked you to be an elite Cahill agent to fight back against the Vespers. Cahill Command Center Attleboro, Massachusetts, United States You arrived at the Cahill Command Center. You will train two spy tools, lockpick and speedboat. Lockpick Training: Drag the lockpick and press the keys in order. If it is in the right order, it will always stay up, otherwise it will go down. So, find the right combination. The holes to the keys are different, so that's why there are three lockpicks choices above you. But, in this training, you just use one type—Lockpick 2. Each time you play the lockpick games, the combination changes. Speedboat Training: Use the left and right arrow keys to control the speedboat and avoid the obstacles. If you hit the obstacle, it will slow you down. Your keen eye will help. Once you've done your training, you got a call from Amy. She told you there are Vesper activity in Athens. So fly to Greece to check it out. Acropolis Athens, Greece Got a call again from Amy. She tells you there's a stronghold in here. Check for hidden entrance. On the wall, click on the red glowing brick to reveal a keyhole. Use your lockpick to unlock it. It's just one type again—Lockpick 1. Trap Once you open it the door and enter, you realize it's a trap. A voice you later identify as Vesper Z says, "What a shame. All that fancy Cahill training and you still walk straight into a trap. Not even you are immune to the knockout gas. Sweet dreams." Green gases come out from the vent, knocking you out. Escape You regain conciousness in a room, on a boat to send you somewhere they'll keep you hostage. You'll hear a conversation between Agent Vesper Z and a Vesper. V2: Mission control to Vesper agent Z. Do you read? Z: Roger that, mission control. V: Have you apprehended your target? Z: Affirmative. We seized the Cahill agent and secured the prisoner on the boat. V : Excellent! The kidnappings are all according to plan. The Holt girl and the Wizard boy have already been seized. Z: What about Amy and Dan? V: That's none of your concern! Just focusing on delivering your prisoner. Z: It's done. I'm about to destroy the phone we confiscated. V: Do it quickly! Z: I'm on my way. Lockpick While Vesper Z is talking to the Vesper you can escape using the lockpick in your shoe. Hurry! You don't have much time to escape. This time you must use two lockpick types. Speedboat Chase You picked the door, and got outside. Good thing Agent Z haven't suspected you, because he's talking to someone. Z: Roger that, we'll be arriving at 16:40...Yes, it's all coming together. Once the kidnappings are complete, we can move on to stage two...Yes, after 500 hundred years, we finally put Damien's plan into action...I agree, the fun is only just begun. You take a ride on a boat, but Vesper agent Z has noticed you. Hurry! If the Vespers catch you, you'll be dead... END of MISSION You rendezvous with the Cahill boat. You are safe. You got a call from Amy. Not only you are attacked, because there are calls from around the world about assaults of Cahill agents, and only Amy and Dan escaped. The Vespers are stronger than us, and we need to get stronger. By your awesome performance, we became the member of the Saladin League, a group of elite Cahill agents to stop the Vespers. We got a smartphone to replace the one we lost. Rewards When you complete the mission you become a member of the Saladin League, a new phone (can only be used in missions) and a stamp on your passport. Trivia *Vesper agent Z is probably Casper Wyoming. *The Vesper that Vesper Z was talking to is most likely Vesper Two, a.k.a. Isabel Kabra. Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid